Wherever You Will Go
by Penultima
Summary: REVISED Formatting mistake fixed. 'She's ready to let go. I'm not' One shot. Tidus says goodbye to Yuna, himself, and reality. But is it really only that?


**Wherever You Will Go**

Rakuen

_**So lately, **_

****

_**Been wondering,**_

****

_**Who will be there to take my place?**_

__

_"I love you." She tells him. "I love you too." He replies._

_She's still crying, though_.

And it's my fault. I can't say how much I hate myself for it. There is sand in my throat as I swallow it back, swallowing back all I want to scream out at her, _(tell her everything… all she needs and wants to know) _pushing back anything that would make her upset. Ha. How pathetic. Who am I to say? I'm the one who hurt her.

__

_He's smiling, only lightly._

Can you believe it? _(Yuna, don't cry) _Smiling as the feeling in my hands starts to ebb away. All of a sudden I feel unreal, like I am what I know I am. A dream. How do dreams end, again? When you wake up? The fayths are awake, just dreaming a little bit more.

How will I end?

What kind of story will I leave for them to tell?

Would there be any story at all?

__

_**If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all**_

****

_**Then between the sand and stone, **_

****

_**Could you make it all alone?**_

__

_He walks, swinging his legs with certainty and a smile stoned into his face. One last embrace, just one last thing for her to remember him by. And he walks away._

I can hear someone, something, _(two voices… calling out to each other)_ in the back of my mind screaming, crying. (_Go back) _I want to go back. But something _(fayths be damned) _pulls my feet along, forward, through her _(every fiber in my soul) _. I can't help but cry. I was literally being torn alive _(shredded apart)_.

_Walking right past her, his form a shimmering rainbow as the tears fall from her face and his—though they will never know_

I should have known not to love her—at least not to show it—I have fooled her into thinking we would be together; one way or another _where's that side of me that's supposed to laugh? _. We were both fooled.

I do not need to be told.

__

_(we'll find another way… right?)_

I am the bigger fool.

__

(_we can stay together)_

__

_He wonders silently, if ever he will be able to stop crying_

__

_**If I could, then I would**_

****

_**I'd go wherever you will go**_

****

_**Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**_

__

_Her tears keep falling, _(nobody knows) _his are too._ _Both part of something unreal._

I still wish she would come after me or something _(just whistle… and I'll come running)_. Call my name, scream, fall down sobbing. Anything _(can't stand the silence)_. Really, just knowing she is crying is awful _(kill me)._ I can't believe myself.

I am not even turning back. Nor is she doing anything. I guess I have been thinking we would still be trying to cling to this dream. She is wiser than I think she has become over time. She knows I am not real (_knows she's loving a dream_), it is all fake, and she is ready to let go.

I am not.

__

_(save me?)_

__

_He doesn't turn back. She doesn't call him back._

__

(no more dreaming). _fade _

__

_**And maybe, I'll find out,**_

****

_**A way to make it back someday**_

****

_**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your fears.**_

__

I am not ready to let go _(not ready to die)_. Wishing I knew she would follow me had the circumstances been different. She would stay with me if things were different; come hell or high water. _(won't she?)_

_He can't tell her how much he wants to stay. Her? She's mute. Stoned, like a gold statue, planted in place. This once, he can't melt her and mold her anew._

__

_(don't doubt) _Second by second as my senses disappear, it aches even more. Between where I am going and where I want to be. _(you can't fight it anymore) _I can't stay longer. Can't even turn back.

But I know she is crying.

_He's still smiling._

__

_**If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all**_

****

_**Then between the sand and stone, **_

****

_**Could you make it all alone? **_

****

_**If I could, then I would**_

****

_**I'd go wherever you will go**_

****

_**Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**_

__

_(I keep questioning myself)_

How to say goodbye, how to tell her everything in the fleeting seconds I have left _(all I have is silence)_. Perhaps I can't even say anything anymore, every part of my body is leaden. _(I can feel it now) _I am reminded of living. _(breathe in, breathe out)_All I have to do to stay alive _(beating one, two, three, one…)_

_(am I alive_?

_Still smiling. Still crying._

__

_**Run away with my heart**_

****

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Run away with my love**_

_**I know now, just quite how**_

****

_**My life—my love might still go on**_

****

_**In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you, for all of time.**_

__

Would she remember me… years on, after everything has changed? _(dig myself a grave in her heart) _Think of me perhaps, when the sky turns red and rains just as the sun sets? _(reminded of her tears in the setting of my existence) _I continue to fade, and she is not answering.

_I'm not asking anything. _

__

(_urgency)_

_He was still dying. She was still watching. Just watching._

__

_**If I could, then I would**_

****

_**I'd go wherever you will go**_

****

_**Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**_

****

_**If I could turn back time**_

****

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

****

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

__

(_wishing I could stay with her) _

Don't ask why I intentionally walked through her _(let her know what's inside of me)._ Perhaps she would remember me as the guy who possessed her for a moment. Weak, I know. _(leave a part of me with her) _That too. _(and a lot more) _

I am falling, suddenly loving the gravity as it pulls me away _(from what I don't want to remember)._ I can't hear anything. Can't see anything. _(can't remember anything) ._ Only knowing I do not want to be here _(follow her wherever) _. I want to stay with her. _(however unreal I may be)_

__

_**if I could, then I would** _

Yuna.

I'll go wherever you will go.

__

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_


End file.
